Scarf
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Akihito should have known that Hiroomi would never truly leave him alone.


**A/N: So, I just finished KnK and I am having all kinds of feels. This is a request fill for xfileswithnolightson, who wanted a story about Hiroomi and his scarf. **

**Pairing: HiroAki**

**Warning: Fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kyoukai no Kanata**

* * *

"Such an unpleasant attitude, pervert," Hiroomi stated in a serious tone as he stared at Akihito, legs crossed as he leaned back against the chair.

"I said no, _pervert_. And no matter how much you whine about it, I'm not changing my mind," Akihito said in irritation, turning his attention from his book for a moment to glare at the other male. What kind of person asked for sex so casually anyway, especially in a public setting? Akihito couldn't even begin to understand his lover sometimes.

Raising an eyebrow, a gleam entered Hiroomi's eyes before a slow smile came to his face. At once, a shiver went down Akihito's spine and he felt a feeling of dread in his body. Now, he was starting to regret even opening his mouth. And unfortunately, today just so happened to be the day that Mirai and Mitsuki had decided to be late coming to the club room, which left Hiroomi and Akihito alone.

Fingers gripping onto the books a bit tighter, Akihito tried to concentrate on his book and ignore Hiroomi's leer from across the room. Perhaps if he didn't humor him, he'd end up getting bored and do something that didn't involve putting his hands in inappropriate places on his body.

Of course, this was Hiroomi he was talking about. He wouldn't just leave Akihito alone if he ignored him.

The entire room fell silent after that and Akihito released the breath that he was holding before focusing his full attention on his book. It actually was a really good mystery that Mitsuki had recommended for him. Although, it was hard for him to fully appreciate the book when he had Hiroomi to entertain.

Another shiver went down Akihito's spine before he felt sneaky fingers slip underneath his armpits. Making a weird noise, he dropped his book in an instant and moved to look over his shoulder. However, instead of easily getting out of Hiroomi's grip like he normally was able to, the other male tightened his grip on him and kept him in place. Breath hitching, Akihito's eyebrows raised in surprise and he looked over his shoulder, only to let out a yelp as he found himself just a few centimeters away from Hiroomi's smirking face. He stared wide-eyed at his lover for a moment before sputtering in embarrassment.

"_Akkey~_" Hiroomi whispered pleasantly, fingers drumming themselves on the side of his body, still persistently underneath his armpits.

Turning up his nose, Akihito quickly averted his gaze, his cheeks growing warm. "What the hell are you doing? I thought I told you to keep your hands to yourself while we're in school."

Humming softly, Hiroomi just moved his face closer until his breath was brushing against Akihito's face. "But school ended about an hour ago, Akkey. And I've been waiting _all day..."_

Cheeks twitching at the feeling, Akihito spared a glance back towards his friend, although he wished that he hadn't. Up close, he could see the brightness in Hiroomi's eyes. They were calculating as always, although this time, Akihito had an inkling of what was going on in the pervert's mind. And he knew it had nothing to do with his sister this time around. And yet, despite their devious nature, he couldn't help be sucked into Hiroomi's heavy gaze.

"Can you back up a few feet?" Akihito said breathlessly, his eyes unconscious flickering down to Hiroomi's lips before going back to his eyes.

The smirk on Hiroomi's lips spread as he caught the movement before he moved forward the last few centimeters, pressing his lips against Akihito's cheeks. The sound of the blond sucking in a harsh breath cause Hiroomi to chuckle softly before one of his hands slipped out from underneath his armpits. Cupping Akihito's other cheek, he slowly turned his face towards his until they were staring at each other.

Silence floated around the two, neither of them breathing for a moment. Then, as Akihito swallowed thickly, Hiroomi took that as a sign, leaning forward to press their lips together. His other hand moved from Akihito's other armpit, traveling up to curl into his short hair. A soft gasp left Akihito's mouth and was swallowed up into the kiss.

Without breaking the kiss, Hiroomi rearranged himself, crawling right into Akihito's lap and letting his hands rest on the blond's shoulders for support. An indignant squawk left the blond's mouth, but he did nothing to remove Hiroomi from his lap. Instead, his hands moved down to his hips and held onto them tightly. He could feel Akihito's body shaking slightly, which brought a smile to his face.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, Hiroomi rearranged his scarf, licking his lips in the meantime. _"Akkey~" _he breathed out.

"H-Hiroomi-" Akihito choked out before his lips were captured in another kiss.

So caught up with each other, neither male noticed when the door to the club room opened, nor did they hear the shocked squeal that quickly followed. It was only until a book hit both of them across the head that they broke apart from the kiss and looked up at Mitsuki, who was blushing slightly and glaring at the two of them.

"Take your perverted acts out of the club room. No one wants to see that," she said in irritation before grabbing onto Mirai's hand and pulling her inside. Mirai just covered her eyes, her face completely red.

Hiroomi just stared at his sister for a moment before humming and turning his attention back to Akihito, who looked as though he wanted to the floor to swallow him whole. Lips quirking up in a smile, Hiroomi leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to the blond's lips before he took the end of his scarf and tied it around Akihito's wrists. His lover let out a loud noise in protest, but Hiroomi paid him no mind, smiling at the blond happily.

"Let's go, Akkey~ I'm sure that there are other places that we can get better acquainted with each other. After all, you promised to keep me warm this winter," he whispered in Akihito's ear before getting out of the blond's lap and tugging on his scarf, dragging the half-human, half-youmu with him.

"W-what?! I-I didn't say that! Hiroomi..._Hiroomi!_" Akihito shouted as he was dragged out of the club room, tugging against the scarf around his wrists.

* * *

**A/N: I really need to sit down and seriously write these two. But for now, this drabble will have to do.**


End file.
